


You Do it for Him

by ghostwriter00797



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Gen, Martin does too but he doesn't know yet, They're human but Chris has the power to fuse with others, Zach is really freakin evil, fusion au, inspired by Malachite's formation, references to SU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Every time. He falls for it every time.





	You Do it for Him

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't in character and I'm not even trying. I just remembered Malachite and had been watching Wild Kratts and this happened. I'm just calling it the Fusion AU for now, but the gist of it is that this kind of situation has happened before and Chris finally has enough and traps them to keep his brother safe. Enjoy.

“Look around you Chris! None of them noticed you were gone until it was too late! _They. don’t. care._ Don’t you want revenge?”

    He knows this is a trap, that Zach just wants power to get his enemies out of the way. The words still sting.

“Chris, Bro-”

“Shut up wild rat! Can’t you see the adults are talking?”

    Every time. He falls for it every time.

“... give me your hand.”

    He’s vaguely aware of his crew screaming. The twisted grin on Zach’s face betrays what he’s going to do. The mad inventor believes that Chris will submit, that he won’t have a fight on his hands.

“You won’t regret this.”

    Just remember, he tells himself, that this is all for Martin. He’ll be better off without him, safer. He grasps cold, clammy fingers in his own and breathes in.

“ ** _NO!_** ”

    And amidst the wreckage of the Tortuga the abomination rises. He can see all of Zach, feel all of him, and he wants to scream. He wants to split, but he rolls with the wave of malice in them. They’re laughing, someone made of hate and sorrow and fury.

“Take this you wild rats!”

    Zach pulls on the Earth, shapes it into a fist, confident in his control. That’s when Chris strikes. Earth turns to metal, cuffs locking around the upraised fist.

“What are you doing?”

    The terror is a balm on his ragged edges, pushing him on as he takes over.

“You know what Zach? You’re not the first person to try this, but you’ll be the last.”

    He turns them, locks their eyes with Martin, steadily subduing the other in their head. The Earth rends under his will, chasm yawning

“I’m tired of being everyone’s prisoner. Now you’re _my_ prisoner, _**and I’m never letting you go!**_ ”

    The cold kiss of metal on every arm and leg sends another surge of resistance that he quells. The ground pulls them in, every iota of his being focused on getting them down there.

    The last thing he sees is his brother before he pulls the chasm shut, moving them even further down. And in their shared mind, the long war begins.


End file.
